


Epilogue: Morning Has Broken

by SSDSnape



Series: From Blindness to Happiness [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, F/M, M/M, On Hiatus, Snape Adopts Harry, Spanking, Versatile!Cedric, Versatile!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No-longer at Hogwarts, Harry and Thomas are now in business together in Diagon Alley along with Thomas' long-term boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Together they make and sell Potions and other Remedies long since forgotten. Join Harry, Thomas and Severus for one last ride, as they begin their adult lives - with new relationships, plotting and planning parents and portraits holding a centuries old secret... New stories coming to light and new loves found.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastcrazyhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/gifts), [BloodyRed_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRed_Queen/gifts).



Five years had passed since the end of Harry third year, and life had been good. During that time Hogwarts had seen a mind-blowing upheaval, in something they had not likely believed anyone would ever see... Slytherin and Gryffindor House had (all Harry's doing of course) gotten over their House differences - though they still slept either in the dungeons or the tower - but now the two houses were joined by a connecting door. 

 

Harry had graduated Hogwarts last year and was now working with his brother Thomas and his long-term partner Cedric Diggory at their shop in Diagon Alley selling potions and remedies from days of old. They had decided to call the shop: _"Elena's Ancient Remedies"_. 

 

Harry had also had a copy commissioned of Madam Khazihorn's portrait, which he had then hung upon the wall directly behind the counter of the shop. He then had another copy of Salazar Slytherin's portrait commissioned - which he had then had hung up on the wall in the back room of the shop, where Harry made all the potions, as well as converse with the man who he liked very much. 

 

Harry had somehow (and no-one knew how he had done it) but while he was having the copies of Khazihorn and Slytherin done, he had gone to St Mungo's and somehow succeeded in making her portrait movable - so that it was like all the others in the Magical world. Now that the painting could move about, Elena Khazihorn moved from her original painting to the one in the shop, where she stayed more than in the original. 

 

Severus would of course come by and visit from time to time, to see how Thomas was doing. He had watched Thomas and Harry grow up considerably since that day, when Harry had drunk the potion - only, unfortunately it hadn't worked. Much to Harry's annoyance and Severus and Thomas' disappointment too. Severus had kept an eye on both of his sons and observed them as they grew into fine young men. 

 

Thomas had moved out once he was seventeen and after he bought the little shop in the Alley, he moved into the flat above with Cedric, while Harry had stayed with his dad. The two of them had been close to Severus, but Harry had been closest. Thomas and Cedric had been together for three years and they were very happy - although whenever sex was brought up, Thomas would go slightly distant. But Cedric was kind and Thomas had told him of what had happened to him. Cedric had always said when Tom was ready. Thomas still went to his dad for advice. Especially advice on sex. 

 

Harry meanwhile much to Severus' disappointment had not found anyone to be with yet, whether it was due to the fact that he didn't want a relationship with anyone, or it was because he didn't want one at all. Had he had someone in mind? Severus had wondered, and was terrified of rejection? Severus didn't know. Maybe it was simply the fact that Harry just wanted to stay with his dad? Yes, perhaps that was it. Severus liked having his son around, and if that was how it was meant to be, then that was how it would remain... But he had noticed a few little tell-tale signs about Harry, whenever he was close to someone. Severus let it be, now for. But it did make him think.


	2. Severus Comes to Visit

Apperating with a soft crack into the Leaky Cauldron, Severus made his way out of the bar and into the small back yard - removing his wand as he went. Once he had tapped the bricks in the correct sequence he stood back and watched as the archway formed revealing the hidden Alley behind it. Even though Severus no-longer needed to use this way of entering Diagon Alley anymore, (as he usually just apperated straight into it) he still felt that childlike wonder and surprise as he watched the wall open - and occasionally (though rarely these days) liked to relive his first time as an eleven year old, stepping through to buy his things for Hogwarts. 

 

He noted as he made his way down the cobbled street that it wasn't as crowded - in fact there weren't that many people there at all. Severus walked slowly savouring the moment (still remembering his youth) as he made his way past Madam Malkins, Eeyelop's Owl Emporium, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Slug and Jiggers, Olivander's and Gringotts. It was here that he stopped and turned, for directly opposite the wand-makers was Elena's Ancient Remedies. 

 

The shop front was of dark wood, with small lead-lined square windows - where he saw the window display, which was made up of potions vials large to small, as well as vases full of herbs, ladles and potion stirring rods. Looking back up at the name of the shop, Severus noted that it was painted in the style of slanted handwriting and painted in electric green, which had in Severus' mind an eerie sort of glow to it - that put him in mind of the Avada Kadavra curse. Shaking his head slightly, he stepped forward and entered the shop. Inside was dimly lit. Harry's idea, as he had wanted it to resemble Severus' potions lab. Also, some of the potions needed to be stored in dim light. As Severus looked around he noted that the walls were lined with bookshelves, containing potions books and more potions vials and bottles of all different sizes and shapes as well as more vases full of herbs. 

 

There were also two glass casements which contained the more hazardous, dangerous and deadly potions, as well as ingredients that should be kept well out of reach of children. In the centre of the room was a long counter, which left enough room to walk all the way around. on it were two cauldrons (one at both ends), clumps of dried herbs, parchment, quills and ink bottles, stirring rods and other equipment. At the far end of the shop was the counter that spanned the length of the back wall. Behind it on the wall were more shelves (though they didn't span the whole wall) containing the more rarer potion books. While in the centre of the wall, where the shelves ended was hanging in a large gilt frame, the second copy Harry had commissioned of Madam Elena Khazihorn - who was talking quietly with Cedric Diggory. Severus made his way over. 

 

At the counter Severus cleared his throat.  
'Hello Professor.' Cedric said, once he had turned round to face who he thought was a possible customer, but found his old Potions teacher instead.  
'As it has been a while since I was your Professor, perhaps 'Severus' would be better.' Severus replied.  
'Of course, Severus. Tom's upstairs - if you'd like to go up.' 

 

Nodding, Severus made his way around the counter and through a door, that was concealed as part of the shelves next to Elena's painting. As he passed Cedric, he greeted Elena, who returned his greeting.  
'Um, Pro- Severus.' Cedric went on, stopping the man from closing the door behind him. Severus turned back and raised an eyebrow.  
'Yes?'  
'Just to say, that Tom's been a bit distant lately, so he might be a bit on the awkward side.' 

 

Nodding again, Severus closed the door behind him and made his way into the back room-cum-Potions lab which was where Harry made all the potions to sell. Harry wasn't here today as it was his day off and so was at home. As he made his way to the staircase that was positioned against the lefthand wall and far back wall, Salazar greeted him from his gilt frame on the said back wall.  
'Ah, Severus my dear chap. How are you?'  
'I am well, Sal. Yourself?'  
'Oh, can't complain, can't complain.' Salazar went on. 'Harry's day off today.' 

 

'Indeed.'  
'Give him my regards when you return home.'  
'I shall.'  
Severus then made his way up the stairs and into the flat above. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

On the "U" shaped landing, Severus was faced with doors. Two on his immediate left, one directly in front of him and two more on his immediate right.  
'Tom, are you up here?' He called out.  
The second door on his right opened and Tom stepped out, behind him Severus could see it was the living room. After giving his son a hug, Severus stepped back and placed both his hands upon each of Tom's shoulders - where he then proceeded to look the young man over. 

 

'Are you alright?' Severus asked, seeing a slightly watery sheen in Tom's eyes.  
Tom nodded mutely.  
'Why is it then, that I don't believe you?' He then added. 'What's wrong?'  
'It's Cedric.' Tom went on reluctantly. 'He wants to go further ... sex wise.'  
'Ah.' 

 

Together they went back into the living room, where the two of them sat down side by side on the sofa. Severus then asked if Tom was ready in his mind, to have penetrative sex yet.  
'I feel ready, but I don't think that I'll ever allow Ced to p-penatrate ... me.'  
'Has he allowed you to penetrate him?' Severus asked, not feeling awkward at all.  
Tom nodded.  
'And have you?' 

 

Again Tom nodded.  
Severus was quiet for a moment or two before he went on, with his left arm wrapped around his son in comfort.  
'One day you will know when your ready for yourself to allow it to happen. You might even literally feel when that time is. It might happen during sex, or when you are simply down in the shop. But you'll know. As for now... don't dwell on it, clear your mind of all negative thoughts and tell Cedric that one day you will be ready - but it's not now. I assume you've told him of your past?'  
'I have.' Tom replied. 

 

'Then Cedric will understand.'  
'Thanks dad.' Tom said, as he smiled.  
'It's what I'm here for.'  
Tom chuckled. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, though it changed somewhat when Severus was about to leave. While Tom was up in the flat, Cedric had come down with Severus and at the door of the shop, he spoke.  
'Severus, I would like to ask you something, before you go.'  
'Yes?'  
'I would like to take mine and Tom's relationship to the next level -' 

 

'Cedric.' Severus cut in. 'You know of Tom's past, yes?'  
Bewildered slightly, Cedric nodded.  
'Well, then you will know that Tom isn't ready for penetrative sex yet and -'  
'Oh, I know that and I don't mind being penetrated - I love it actually. I know that Tom will tell me when he's ready to go further, in that sense.' 

 

Bewildered himself now, Severus asked what Cedric was talking about, when meaning "next level".  
'Marriage.' Cedric replied simply. 'I want your permission to marry Tom.'  
There was silence between them, before Severus chuckled.  
'Oh dear. No wonder Tom was upset and distant.' 

 

'I don't understand.' Cedric went on.  
'It was the way you put it to Tom.' Severus went on. 'When you suggested moving to the 'next level' in your relationship, Tom thought that you were pushing him into wanting to penetrate him. I see now that you meant something quite different.'  
'Oh.' Cedric replied. 'Perhaps I should've said it differently.'  
'Perhaps.' 

 

'So, can I marry Tom?'  
'I give you my blessing and yes, you can marry Tom.'  
'Thanks.' 

 

Just as Cedric began to turn back, Severus turned him back round to face him. Cedric took a step back at the serious expression on his old Professor's face.  
'If you ever hurt Tom in any way,' he said in his low dangerous and menacing Professor tone. 'Then I'll come and tan your hide - no matter how old you are. Understand?'  
Cedric's eyes widened, while he nodded furiously.  
'Good.'


	3. The Annual Family Dinner

Severus had Dobby help him clean the Hall, while Harry was at work. Tonight it was the usual family dinner and it was Severus' turn to hold it at Snape Hall. At four o'clock that afternoon Lucius, Narcissa and Draco would be apperating into the foyer, followed by the Weasleys and lastly Tom, Cedric and Harry, once they had closed up the shop. Severus entered the dining room and saw that the room sparkled with cleanliness. Dobby had outdone himself, by decking out the table with all the plates, knives, forks, spoons, side-plates, glass goblets, napkins, decanters and silver ice buckets containing bottles of chardonnay. There was even a large centrepiece made of dried herbs, springtime flowers and spices. The table had also had an extension charm upon it, so that everyone would be able to sit around it comfortably. 

 

At four o'clock exactly the Malfoys arrived and after removing their outer cloaks and handed them to Dobby (who was dressed in a smart black attire and had assumed the position of Head Butler) took them and hung them in the cloakroom, then he showed them into the living room where Severus greeted them.  
'How is Harry doing, Severus?' Narcissa asked, as she took a glass of wine from him and sat back on the sofa.  
'He's doing okay, Narcissa. He's at the shop today, so he'll be arriving with Tom and Cedric.' Severus replied. 

 

'And how are those two getting on?' Lucius asked.  
'They're very well. Tom was a bit distressed about something the other day, when I went to visit. But Cedric was able to clear it up.'  
'Cedric trying to push Tom into more sex?'  
'That's a bit personal to ask, don't you think Draco?' Severus returned. 

 

Draco shrugged. 'I'm right though.'  
'Unfortunately you are wrong, to some extent.' Severus went on. 'It seems that that was what Tom had been thinking, but Cedric meant something completely different.'  
Lucius and Narcissa shared a knowing look. They all knew what had happened to Tom, back before he had been adopted by Minvera and then Severus, but from what Severus had just said, the two Malfoy elders understood the different meaning perfectly. 

 

At a quarter past four the door to the room opened and in came Molly and Arthur, followed by Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie and Bill. Then at half past the hour, Harry arrived early and without Tom and Cedric in tow. He came into the living room with Dobby guiding him, said hello, before he popped out of the room and appeared with a soft pop up in his bedroom. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Back in the living room, Severus' left eyebrow rose as he continued to stare at the spot where Harry had been, just moments before. Placing his glass down on a side-table, he left the room. Upstairs, he made his way over to Harry's door and knocked. There was no answer, so he opened the door and walked into Harry's living room, which was empty. So he continued on and into Harry's bedroom, where he found his son lying flat out on his bed. 

 

'Harry?' Severus spoke softly. 'Are you well?'  
'I'm fine dad, just feel tired and achy.' Harry mumbled.  
'Do you want me to cancel the dinner?'  
Harry shook his head. 

 

'No, you enjoy yourself, dad. Don't cancel it - I'll be alright. Just need some sleep.'  
'Well, call Dobby if you need anything.' Severus went on, as he bent down and kissed the top of Harry's head, before he turned, left the room and returned back downstairs. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The dinner was in full swing and everyone (barring Harry who was still up in his room) enjoyed it like they usually did. Once the pudding had been taken away and everyone was sitting there chatting, in between sipping wine, Cedric stood up and after toasting Severus for holding the dinner, and for the Malfoys and the Weasleys for being a part of this family, he turned to Tom on his left and placed a small black box on the table in front of him. 

 

'Tom, would you do me the honour of marrying me?'  
Tom was speechless - as was almost everyone else, except Severus, Lucius and Narcissa - who's eyes were twinkling - while Molly was crying into her napkin. Fred and George wolf whistled.  
Tom looked from the now open box to Cedric to his dad. Severus nodded slightly and smiled. Turning back to the box in front of him, he removed the ring and placed it upon his left ring finger. 

 

'Yes.' He said. 'Yes, I'll marry you.'  
Cedric swooped down on Tom and kissed him senseless, while the others around the table all clapped, cheered and laughed. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Meanwhile, upstairs in his room Harry was oblivious to what was happening, as he slept on right through the night. It wasn't until close on dawn that he woke up. And he only woke up because of a weird dream. In this dream all his mind's eye could see was thick fog billowing around him, but from somewhere on the other side he could plainly hear a soft slithery voice whispering to him.  


  


The voice kept on repeating the same thing over and over. Frowning, Harry did what the voice was telling him to do. He woke up, threw off his covers, got out of bed, went over to where the rope was and pulled. The curtains to his large bay window opened…


	4. Morning Has Broken

What happened next, Harry could not believe and for some banal reason, a song that his dad had been listening to the other day popped into his head. He couldn't remember the name of the song, but it had been sung by someone called Cat... something or other. Though, he could remember the lyrics and was able to use them now. _"Morning has broken, like the first morning,"_ well, Harry watched with unbelievable clarity as the sun broke over the horizon - so to him, it felt like a first morning. _"Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird,"_ again, although there were no blackbirds around here, Harry did hear an owl hoot. 

 

Harry couldn't believe it. He could see again... but how? And why now, after all this time?  
As he thought about it, he could understand the latter question at once. He remembered what Elena's painting had told him, back when he went to visit St Mungo's all those years ago. "If you really want this then it'll happen. Be sure that you want it." 

 

He had really and truly wanted it - but he had also been dealing with a lot of insecurities at the time as well, perhaps that had been the reason why? He would have to ask Elena's portrait when he was in the shop. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Once he had watched the sun rise completely, Harry then turned and went over to his wardrobe only to return with his broomstick. Thought he was still in a daze about his sight being back, Harry mounted his broom, opened the window with a charm and kicked off and out into the grounds...  
  
  


Meanwhile, Severus (who's bedroom was next door to Harry's) was standing at his own window, looking out at the sunrise - as he did every morning. So, it was totally unexpected that he would receive the shock of his life that morning, when he gazed out and almost had a heart attack when he saw a dark figure fly out of the second-floor window on a broomstick. 

 

Severus was near apoplectic. Harry had never been on his broom alone. Especially because of his blindness.  
'Harry!' Severus cried out, as he watched his son perform a perfect Wronski Feint!  
Running from his room, down the stairs into the foyer and then out through the front door, Severus shook out his right hand. He had never had to spank Harry before... until now. 

 

 **-SS/HP -**

 

Outside, Harry flew over the Hall and out over the grounds and then the lake, before he turned back and back over the Hall once again, where he looked down and saw his dad standing there looking up at him. Harry chuckled and flew down, where he came to a stop and jumped off - grinning like an idiot. 

 

'Dad!' He exclaimed happily, as he all but ran the few steps between them and hugged the man hard.  
Surprised, Severus looked down at his slightly shorter son - glowering at the mass of black hair. Seventeen or not, if either of his kids ever did anything that was or could be life-threatening, they deserved a spanking. 

 

Severus disentangled himself from Harry and took a couple of steps back.  
'Dad, what's wrong?' Harry asked non-plussed.  
'Harry, how could you do that? You've always been very cautious when on your broom. What in the world drove you to even consider flying out of your bedroom window - let alone perform a Wronksi Feint?!' 

 

'I was just so happy, is all.' Harry replied, then smiled blindingly up at his dad.  
'Why are you smiling like a loon, Harry?'  
'You haven't changed.'  
'Meaning?' 

 

'You look exactly the same as the mental image I made of you, back in first year.'  
'What do you...' Severus faltered. 'You can see?'  
Harry chuckled and nodded, before continuing. 

 

'Why do you think I would do something so reckless as flying on my broom out of a window? Anyway, I woke up just before dawn and watched the sun rise. It was beautiful. I still can't believe that I can see again.' 

 

'I'm happy for you, Harry. Truly... But what you did this morning, frightened me. You. Could've. Died.' Severus said, as he took the broom and after placing his arm around Harry's shoulders, guided his son back with him into the Hall and into the living room - where he deposited the broom and then sat down on the sofa, with Harry sitting next to him.  
'Harry, I'm happy that you can see again, as I've already said... But due to your actions, you will receive a spanking.'  
Harry's face paled. 

 

Seeing this, Severus went on.  
'Harry, you will only be getting ten swats. It won't be anything like what you received as a child when you were with your relatives.'  
'H-how did you know about that? I never told you.'  
'I guessed, child. It was easy to put two and two together. But listen to me, Harry. A spanking is different from a beating - as I'm sure that Tom has told you. You two have never kept secrets between the two of you.' 

 

'But, but, you've never spanked me before.' Harry whispered.  
'You never did anything to warrant a spanking, child.' Severus then added. 'Come on, Harry, let's get this over with.'  
Shaking slightly, Harry stood up and slowly unbuttoned his jeans before he pulled them down, then lowered himself over his dad's lap - completely rigid. Severus rested his right hand upon Harry's underwear-clad bottom. 

 

'Are you ready, child?'  
'Y-yes.' Harry whispered.  
Nodding, Severus raised his hand and then brought it down hard. Harry flinched slightly and let out a surprised gasp.  
'Relax, Harry.' Severus replied softly, where-upon he felt Harry relax a bit, but not by much. 

 

Severus continued to spank Harry another four times just as hard as the first - but not overly so. Once he had stopped, he took his hand, grabbed the waistband of Harry's briefs and pulled them down - making Harry whimper and tried to stop his dad from lowering them.  
'No-dad-p-please.'  
'It's alright, child. It'll soon be over.' 

 

Severus then continued to spank Harry's bare and pink-tinged bum another five times, while Harry had broken down completely and was crying outright by the end. Once it was over, Severus began to rub soothing circles upon Harry's lower back, until he had calmed down.  
'It's over, child.' 

 

 **-SS/HP -**

 

When Harry had stood up and pulled his underwear and trousers back up, he sat back down next to his dad and hugged the man.  
'I'm happy for you, Harry.'  
'Thanks.'  
'One thing puzzles me, Harry. Why did you wake up so early?' 

 

'Well, I had this weird dream, in the dream all I could see was thick fog, though I could hear a voice - it was hissing. It kept repeating the same sentence.'  
'Which was?'  
'"Wake up, go over to the window and pull open the curtains".'  
Severus' brow rose. 

 

'Hm, interesting.'  
'I'll go and talk to Elena's portrait about it, when I'm next at work.'  
'I think that would be wise.'  
Harry looked at his dad and smiled. Severus smiled too.


	5. Wonderment of Severus

Since the spanking three weeks ago, Severus had noticed a slight change in his youngest son's manner. Harry had developed a secretiveness about him - which he had never had before. Severus had gone to Elena's Ancient Remedies and asked Tom if Harry seemed different to him, since getting his sight back. Tom had replied that he hadn't noticed any difference at all. Unable to go upon anything other than his growing wonderment, Severus decided to leave it be... for now. 

 

Harry meanwhile, had spoken to Elena's portrait about why he had gotten his sight back after so long - to which she replied (which wasn't really that much of a surprise to Harry, as he had had a suspicion about) that it was due to Harry's problem with insecurity over the years, that the potion didn't take effect immediately, but had gone at a very slow pace until all of Harry's previous past insecurities had stayed where they belonged. Buried deep in the past. Forgotten. 

 

Since he had gained the use of his eyes again, Harry hadn't changed - well not in his opinion anyway, or to the opinion of his brother - but he had changed a little. He had gone out more often. Harry knew that his dad was starting to grow worried or suspicious about why he wasn't spending as much time with his dad, like he always had before. But Harry was an adult now and could do as he liked. And did so.  
Severus was in his study pouring over bits of parchment strewn all over his desk, when the flu flared into life and looking up he saw Lucius step out. Once the blond had dusted himself free of ash, he stepped over to an armchair and sat down. 

 

'How are we today, Severus?' Lucius asked, noting the slight worry lines on his old friend's face.  
'I'm fine, Lucius.' Severus returned, as he shuffled parchment around. 'How are Narcissa and Draco?'  
'Narissa is the same as she always is, and Draco is doing well at his apothecary thanks to Harry's cultivation of rare herbs.' Lucius went on with a huge smile.  
Severus - never one to miss anything, raised a brow at Lucius' happiness. 

 

'What has you so happy, Lucius?'  
'Draco has found love.'  
'Really.' Severus continued, his eyes slightly wider than usual. 'I'm happy for him. I just hope that Harry can fin someone too... You know, before he got his sight back, I did begin to wonder if he would ever find someone to fall in love with, due to his preference to stay with me. Not that I minded.'  
'Funny you should mention Harry,' the blond replied cryptically. 

 

'What's happened to Harry?!' Severus exclaimed as he shot to his feet, in panic.  
'Nothing's wrong with him as far as I know.'  
'Then what then?'  
'All I know is, that you Severus, will not have to worry about Harry ever finding love, mon ami.'  
'He's found someone?' Severus asked as he sat back down slowly, surprise evident on his face.  
'Indeed he has.' 

 

Severus was so happy. He hadn't been this happy since he had adopted Harry and then Tom. But then, as suddenly as it had come on - the happiness died.  
'I'm very happy for Harry.' He whispered.  
'Then why the long face, Severus?'  
'Why didn't Harry tell me... or Thomas, for that matter. Thomas and Harry have never had secrets and though Harry's never been a secretive person, since getting his sight back, he has become so. Should I be worried, Lucius?' 

 

After a moment Lucius spoke again.  
'No, Severus. You don't need to be worried, and I'm sure that Harry will tell you soon. Perhaps Harry thinks that it wouldn't be fair to his dad.'  
'Fair? To me? How so?' Severus asked nonplussed.  
'Maybe Harry's gay, and he doesn't want to tell you so because he probably fears that you would never get grandchildren - if you had two gay sons.'  
'I don't give a damn if Harry's gay or not! I thought that Harry knew that even gay wizarding couples could have children?' 

 

'Maybe he's more worried about your reaction, more than anything, Severus.'  
'Maybe. But as we've always been close, I've always thought that Harry could tell me anything. I wish he would just tell me. Then I could stop worrying and wondering.' 

 

 **-SS/HP-**

 

That night around nine o'clock Harry came home. He walked through the entrance hall and into the living room where he sat down on one of the two sofas, and sat in quiet thought. Lucius had come to the shop earlier and had told him that he needed to talk to his dad - who was worried for some reason. 

 

A few minutes passed by, before the door to the room opened and in came Severus with a mug of steaming hot tea in one hand and a book in the other. Harry watched as his dad walked right passed him without seeing him, and over to the fireplace, where he sat down in one of the two leather armchairs. Severus placed his mug upon the side table, with his book on his lap. He then took out his blue framed reading glasses and placed them on, opened his book and was about to start reading when a soft cough sounded.  
He turned. 

 

'Harry. I'm sorry I didn't see you there.' Severus said as he looked over the top of the frame of his reading glasses - doing a seriously uncanny impression of Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
'You were elsewhere with your thoughts dad.' Harry replied softly with a smile.  
'Child. Is there something you wish to tell me?' Severus asked, as he still continued to look at Harry intently over the frame of his glasses. His book and mug of tea forgotten. 

 

Harry blushed and nodded.  
'Is it to do with why you've become secretive, if ever so slightly?'  
Again Harry nodded. 

 

'Are you in love with anyone at the moment, Harry?' Severus asked after a few minutes of total silence.  
'Yes.' Harry returned barely audible. 'I think,' he added after clearing his throat and starting again more confidently, 'I think, they might be the one.'  
'She must mean the wor--' 

 

'...!'  
'I'm sorry, child, I didn't catch that.'  
'It's n-not a-a-a girl.' Harry stuttered before he broke down. 

 

Severus shot out of his chair, removed his glasses and came over and sat down down on the sofa his son was now curled up on. He uncurled his son and pulled him into a firm hug.  
'I'm sorry.'  
'What are you sorry for?' Severus asked, as he carded his long fingers through Harry's hair.  
'For making you sad and worried.' Harry sobbed. 

 

Severus was puzzled now.  
'Child, why would I be sad and worried?'  
'Because I'm gay and now you won't get any grandkids.'  
Harry saw his dad's head fall onto his chest, and felt the man's upper body begin to shake, Harry took this as a sign that he had really upset his dad.  
'I'm sorry dad, now your crying.' 

 

'I'm - not - crying - child, I'm - laughing.' Severus replied between gasps.  
'Huh? I don't understand.' Harry was so shocked, that he himself stopped crying.  
'As I told Lucius earlier today. I do not care about what your orientation is, Harry - all I care about is that you're happy. And if you're happy with loving a man, then I'm happy.  
'But - but, what about you not being able to get grandchildren?' 

 

'Harry, gay wizards can have children. So either you or your partner will be able to carry a child.'  
Harry looked like a fish out of water at hearing that.  
'Magic?'  
'Magic.'


End file.
